dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Gong Yoo
Profile *'Name:' 공유 / Kong Yoo (Gong Yu) *'Real name:' 공지철 / Kong Ji Chul (Gong Ji Cheol) *'Profession:' Actor, model and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Busan, South Korea *'Height:' 184cm *'Weight:' 74kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Chinese zodiac:' Goat *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Father, mother and older sister *'Talent agency:' SOOP Management About Gong Yoo Gong Yoo was born on 10 July, 1979. He was born and raised in Busan, South Korea. He graduated from Kyung Hee University with a B.A. theater degree. He began his career in show business with small roles in dramas and films. His first lead role was in the comedy-drama Hello My Teacher in 2005 where he starred opposite Gong Hyo Jin and followed it up a year later with the romantic melodrama One Fine Day. In 2007, Gong Yoo was later cast in what to this day is one of his best-known roles, he portrayed Choi Han Kyul opposite Yoon Eun Hye in the hit romantic comedy drama series The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, it became a breakout role for him, it solidified him not only as a leading man but also in a Hallyu Star. ;More about Gong Yoo TV Shows *Goblin (tvN, 2016) *Dating Agency: Cyrano (tvN, 2013) cameo (ep 9) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) *One Fine Day (MBC, 2006) *Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) *Screen (SBS, 2003) *My Room, Your Room (SayClub Internet Drama, 2003) *Best Theater: Flying Saucer (MBC, 2003) *20 Years (SBS, 2003) *Hard Love (KBS2, 2002) *Whenever the Heart Beats (KBS2, 2002) *School 4 (KBS2, 2001) Movies *The Age of Shadows (2016) *Train to Busan (2016) *A Man and a Woman (2016) *The Suspect (2013) *The Crucible (2011) *Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) *Ryu ga Gotoku / Like a Dragon (2007) *She's on Duty (2005) *S Diary (2004) *Superstar Mr. Gam / Mr. Gam's Victory (2004) *Spy Girl (2004) *My Tutor Friend (2003) TV Show Theme Songs *''Because It's You'' - Big OST (2012) Movie Theme Songs *''Second First Love'' - Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) Variety Shows *Music Camp (MBC, 2004) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) (ep. 175) Music Video Appearances *"How I Am" - Kim Dong Ryul (2014) Recognitions *'2017 Korea Advertisers Association Awards:' Best Model Award *'2017 Brand of the Year Awards:' Actor of The Year (Goblin) *'2017 53nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actor (Goblin) *'2017 14th Seoul Creative Festival of Film Advertising:' Model of the Year *'2016 Korea Film Actors Association Awards:' Grand Prize A Man and a Woman *'2014 22nd Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actor in a Film The Suspect *'2011 32nd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Popular Star Award The Crucible *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Favorite On-Screen Couple (with Yoon Eun Hye) *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Most Popular Actor by Netizens *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Acting Award for The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince *'2006 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Award, Actor in a Miniseries for One Fine Day *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' New Rising Star Award Endorsements *Epigram (2018) *Discovery EXPEDITION (2018) *Btv X NUGU (2018) *Iloom (2018) *Coway Water Purifier (2017-18) *Asus Zenfone 4 (2017) *BC CARD (2017) *Louis Vuitton (2017) *SK Telecom (2017) *SK Broadband (2017) *Coway Air Refresher (2017) *Shinsegae (2016-18) *Iloom (2015) *The Body Shop (2015) *Discovery EXPEDITION (2013-15) *Domino's Pizza (with Suzy) (2013-14) *Maxim KANU Cafe (2012-18) *Mango Six (2011) *Skybori (2010) *LG (2010) *Mind Bridge (2010) *Cantata(2007) *O Hui For Men (2007) *Vidal Sassoon (2006) *Hanafos(2005) *Semisoda (2005) *001 Blue Mobile (2004) *Nong Shim Big Bowl (2003) *Fanta (2002) *LG (2001) *SK Telecom (2001) *Jolly Pong (2001) *Cass Beer (2001) *Hanaro Telecom *Demisoda *KFCC *Lamy Cosmetic-zio Trivia *'Hobbies:' Playing basketball, exercising, watching movies, and singing. *'Education:' Nam Ming Primary School, NaeSung Junior Middle School, DongIn Senior Middle School, Kyung Hee University Drama, Kyung Hee University Art Fusion Design and Kyung Hee University Graduate School of Design Art Fusión. *'Life motto:' "I would not fight an impossible battle." External Links *Official agency site Category:KActor Category:KSinger